Mudança de Coração
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Pansy Parkinson sempre acreditou que seu destino estava traçado em um caminho específico e alguns caminhos possuem curvas, mas o que ninguém lhe contou é que algumas curvas levam a Hermione Granger e sua mania de de intrometer na vida alheia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos e aconselhável para maiores de dezesseis anos.

* * *

**MUDANÇA DE ****CORAÇÃO**

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Talvez eu não devesse tentar ser perfeita**

* * *

"Talvez eu não devesse tentar ser perfeito  
Confesso, estou obcecado com a superfície  
No final, se eu cair ou se conseguir tudo  
Eu só espero que isso valha a pena"

– tradução do trecho da música Nervous de The Neighbourhood.

* * *

Cabelos longos, mas tão longos que poderia se sentar nele se não fosse cuidadosa o bastante e sempre o mantivesse arrumado encima do ombro, tão brilhante e dourado que as vezes se pegava competindo com a luz do sol enquanto se encarava no lago, com os olhos azuis tão escuros que a noite se camuflava na escuridão se não prestasse bastante atenção, a pele tão clara que claramente era mantida longe do sol por feitiços refletores renovados toda as manhãs.

Pansy Parkinson tinha a autoestima firmemente lapidada pelos seus anos de criação como uma puro-sangue, regada de etiqueta e todo tradicionalismo que sustenta a cultura de seus familiares ao longo de cinco séculos até então reconhecidos pela sociedade bruxa. Estava sempre na linha do esperado pelos pais e de vez em quando nem tanto, principalmente na madrugada de um sábado com seus dezesseis anos e uma guerra explodindo em suas costas.

\- Vamos embora, Nott – chamou o amigo que paquerava uma garota mais velha perto do balcão de bebidas. O festival de passagem do outono para o verão estava quase no fim, o que queria dizer que já iria amanhecer. Faltando dois meses para o fim do semestre, o verão disputava sua presença com o outono. O amigo não respondeu, então ela se levantou e, carregando sua bolsa de colo, cutucou os ossos da lateral do corpo do moreno.

\- Pansy – suspirou seu nome antes de lhe enviar um sorriso sarcástico. – Não existe nada que eu não faria pela senhorita, mas, no momento, estou desfrutando da presença de um ser bastante agradável – disse se referindo a Veela que parecia ser pelo menos uns cinco anos mais velha que ele. Pansy entortou o nariz empurrando sua bolsa prateada nas mãos do amigo.

\- Esclarecedor, entretanto – zombou -, você me prometeu que carregaria minha bolsa e pagaria a conta, benzinho.

A Veela olhou para ela com desdém e rolando os olhos puxou o amigo pelo braço. Antes de partirem Nott prometeu a linda garota ruiva que mandaria mensagens, deixando sua assinatura mágica para rastreio num cartão retangular azul. Quando estavam distantes o moreno contornou os ombros da amiga, seu casaco azul apertando os cabelos enquanto ele cheirava o pescoço dela.

\- Para com isso, seu otário.

\- Você afastou minha companhia, o mínimo que podia fazer era me dar um agrado – comentou sugestivamente levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto enrolava um fio dos cabelos loiros no indicador. Pansy suspirou olhando para a bolsa que estava na mão esquerda do amigo, jogada em cima dos ombros de Nott e seu coração acelerou, então passou as mãos pela cintura magra do amigo levantando o rosto, enquanto o moreno beijava os ossos perto de sua orelha e a apertava mais para perto.

\- Só porque eu gosto de você. – A loira suspirou abrindo um sorriso preguiçoso. Nott olhou para os lados vendo se não tinha ninguém por perto e a arrastou para trás de uma hospedaria, empurrando a bolsa contra a parede enquanto passava os braços por cima do tronco da garota, pressionando seu corpo contra os tijolos aparentes. A sensação de quentura do início do novo dia não se comparava com o calor que se alastrava em seu interior com a pressão que os lábios do maior sobre os seus, nem a felicidade que se apoderava de seu ser enquanto ele repetia em seu ouvido o quanto gostava dela, a fazendo desejar que não fossem mais amigos o mais depressa possível, contando cada segundo que tentou segurar o ar para que não precisassem se afastar. Quando se separaram após o quarto ou terceiro amasso o dia já tinha se firmado e Pansy questionou-se internamente se ele já teria se esquecido da ruiva do clube, mas afastou os pensamentos.

\- Vamos embora antes que alguém nos veja e comece boatos – Nott sugeriu se afastando dela. – E segure isso. – Empurrou a alça da bolsa para as mãos da loira. Com um toque de sua varinha para a direita, duas para a esquerda e algumas palavras mágicas, uma carruagem arrastada por duas anfisbenas de dois metros, suas assas permitindo carregar a carruagem sem muitas dificuldades. Esperou que o amigo abrisse a porta para ela subir, mas ele entrou sem nem olhar para trás.

\- Você não vem? – ele perguntou ouvindo-a resmungar alguma coisa. Pagou quinze sicles para o duende irlandês que comandava o veículo voador não percebendo a cara de frustração da amiga. Queria gritar com ele, sabendo muito bem o tipo de criação rigorosa que ele teve. Notando sua impaciência ele se virou e levantou suas mãos. – Oh, querida, não se aborreça, sabe que temos muita intimidade para sermos tão formais entre nós. – Beijou novamente as mãos delicadas da moça que se derreteu mesmo que repetisse para si mesma que deveria ter mais compostura.

Quando chegaram em Hogwarts era quase sete da manhã e logo o café-da-manhã seria servido, ou seja, alunos estariam andando pelos corredores. Se despediram e cada um subiu para seu quarto. Entrando em silêncio, sentou-se na penteadeira, tirou a maquiagem do rosto, prendeu os cabelos e os amarrou num pano colorido e logo depois jogou um feitiço de ilusão para disfarçar antes de se deitar, já bastante cansada. Ouviu o barulho de Flora e Hestia Carrow se levantando e conversando aos cochichos. Quando acordou mais tarde já era hora do almoço, mas estava tudo bem, era fim de semana e ninguém tinha notado sua ausência do castelo e nem muito menos ninguém a procurou o dia inteiro.

**.x.x.x. **

\- Mamãe, eu já conversei com Nott e ele vai comparecer ao encontro – choramingou para a mãe pela terceira vez na semana. Após discutirem, Theodore tinha prometido que oficializaria seu relacionamento com Pansy aquele mesmo mês, mas desde então se passaram cinco meses e nada, além dos diversos momentos em que ele desaparecera sem avisar. Draco Malfoy apareceu por trás da garota e acenou para ela antes de descer as escadas e sua mãe meneou a cabeça em negação.

\- Você tem que parar de ficar rodeada por tantos meninos, minha filha, vai ficar mal falada. Deve ser por isso que o rapaz não aparece aqui em casa, deve estar com vergonha. E seu cabelo, querida – reclamou e Pansy se tornou autoconsciente de que tinha alguns fios soltos causado pelo recente estresse que a fazia passar uma das mãos pelos cabelos que caiam constantemente na frente de seus olhos. – Tão desleixada, desde pequena, e eu tenho sofrido tanto desde que seu pai nos deixou e eu só tenho você, querida – se lamentou fazendo o estômago da jovem embrulhar. – E estaremos desamparadas sem um homem de uma família influente ao nosso lado.

Pansy sentiu-se envergonhada pois a chamada de flu era feita no salão comunal da sonserina, embora ela tenha usado _abaffiato_ para impedir que todos ouvissem, isso não a impedia de sentir alguns olhares sobre si, se tornando autoconsciente de seu cabelo não ajudava sua situação constrangedora. Se despediu da mãe usando a desculpa de que teria aula e saiu correndo para o gramado perto do lago. Encosta-se no gramado e vê Blaise brincando com Draco perto dos carvalhos, revirou os olhos ignorando a infantilidade dos dois. Jogou a bolsa e os livros com raiva no chão, sentando-se o mais calma que sua irritação permitia, pois, querendo ou não, ainda era uma dama.

Daphne Greengrass passou do seu lado com Ernesto Macmillan correndo atrás dela carregando seus livros de um lado para o outro. A loira sorriu para Pansy enquanto sacudia seu cabelo longo perfeitamente alinhado fazendo a bruxa bufar cheia de raiva. Olhou novamente para Draco e Blaise mas não recebeu nenhuma atenção, Nott continuava desaparecido desde o final do horário de almoço e Pansy nunca se sentiu mais sozinha e foi com esses pensamentos degradantes que a loira viu Hermione Granger passar sem prestar atenção ao seu redor, tendo Weasley e Potter em seu encalço, Ginny Weasley sorrindo para algo que ela dizia e Roger Davies tentando chamar sua atenção. A morena riu fazendo o moreno se iluminar e Pansy quase vomitar tamanha adoração que a escola parecia ter pelo trio de ouro, e ainda mais pela rata de biblioteca da escola. Queria socar alguém, principalmente queria socar quem não sabia valorizar o que tinha e lhe era dado de mão beijada.

Analisou a morena com maldade, procurou todos os defeitos que poderia encontrar, o que não foi nada difícil, os dentes podiam ter sido corrigidos mas era meio tortos, o cabelo era tão desgrenhado como antigamente, embora ondulado por mágica, as unhas estavam roídas e nem sequer sua pele era atraente, queimada mais em algumas partes de seu corpo que em outras, Hermione Granger era a definição de desleixada. Inteligente, sim, estudiosa até demais, mas atraente nem um pouco e mesmo assim vivia cercada de pessoas, pior ainda, vivia cercada de meninos. A morena passou por ela e nem o pescoço virou, como todas as outras pessoas, e assim, mantinha Pansy no status de paria, ou era assim que ela se sentia.

Pensou em suas notas e sabia que nunca fora negligente nos estudos, embora não fosse nenhum gênio. Não tinha nada que pudesse apontar fraqueza, nem em beleza, nem em inteligência e mesmo assim se sentia inferior, estando abaixo de alguém tão rejeitado na sociedade. Não pôde se controlar, quando viu já estava seguindo a morena. No instante em que ela ficou finalmente sozinha, quando ela resolveu ir no banheiro e a garota Weasley não a seguiu, graças a Merlin, Pansy viu sua oportunidade de extravasar toda sua raiva.

\- Hey, Sangue-Ruim – chamou pela morena que a ignorou. – Estou falando com você, Granger! – gritou e mesmo assim não obteve resposta. Antes que a morena abrisse a porta do banheiro, a loira a puxou pelo braço rosnando. – Não me ignore, sua ridícula.

\- Pansy Parkinson – a morena pronunciou seu nome calmamente, mas em seus olhos podia ver o desprezo. – O que me da a honra da sua presença? – perguntou e mesmo que não soasse como zombaria Pansy sentiu-se inflar de tanta raiva que sentia.

\- Você é muito ridícula, sabia? Desfilando por ai com seus amiguinhos famosos que só estão com você por pena.

A morena arregalou os olhos.

\- O que te faz pensar isso?

\- Pelo que mais poderia ser? – perguntou lhe dando um olhar enviesado. – Já se olhou no espelho? Ninguém ficaria ao seu lado por prazer.

A morena crispou os lábios.

\- Agora que já me deu sua opinião, pode me soltar? – gritou furiosa.

\- Não – exclamou a loira apertando mais ainda o braço, suas unhas grandes cortando a pele, deixando marcas. Hermione tentou pegar sua varinha, mas Pansy foi mais rápida, a chutando na perna. A dor distraiu Hermione tempo o suficiente para a sonserina mobilizar seus dois braços.

\- Sua louca, me solte! Pare de descontar em mim o que quer que seja que te chateou porque duvido muito que seja minha existência!

\- Aí é que você se engana! – contradisse Pansy. - Sua existência me irrita muito, porque eu que me esforço tanto, ganho tão pouco e, enquanto isso, você não está nem aí e tem uma legião de fãs te perseguindo!

\- Você acha que eu quero ser perseguida? E você também acha que eu me esforço tão pouco? Eu estou cansada todos os dias, Parkinson, de tanto estudar, de ter que que ajudar toda vez que Harry ou Rony têm alguma ideia maluca que provavelmente irá mata-los, de ser monitora e ter que dormir mais tarde que todo mundo e acordar mais cedo para ajudar os professores com os cronogramas das aulas e aplicar punições em alunos, enquanto isso você está fazendo o quê? – zombou a morena. - Passando maquiagem, alisando o cabelo, beijando meninos ricos...

\- Você não sabe de nada! – Pansy rangeu os dentes frustrada soltando a morena que suspirou em alívio. A morena ia replicar quando Pansy saiu correndo deixando a morena confusa para trás.

Enquanto subia a escada até o seu quarto Pansy começou a chorar pateticamente. O quarto estava vazio, as camas bagunçadas e um silencio perturbador. Buscou na sua gaveta todas as suas maquiagens e produtos caros que tinha ganhado de Nott os jogando no chão e quebrando. Gritou quando o kit de sombras explodiu em diversos pedacinhos, lembrando-se que sua mãe a tinha presenteado antes de vir a Hogwarts, em seu primeiro dia de aula, sempre tomando cuidado de os usar apenas quando fosse sair para eventos importantes e isso incluía seu primeiro encontro com Theodore.

Jogou os brincos de ametista que tinha ganhado quando Theodore disse pela primeira vez que gostava dela e novamente gritou, a joia voando para debaixo da escrivaninha. As lágrimas não mais caiam quando Pansy segurou a caixa de joias e as jogou na parede. Tinha enlouquecido.

\- Louca – sussurrou para si mesma quando a realidade do que estava fazendo a acertou. Se ajoelhou catando todas as joias que encontrava, contando para não perde nenhuma. – Sua louca.

Quando terminou de guardar tudo e conseguiu se acalmar, arrumou seu cabelo e saiu do quarto sabendo muito bem qual era seu objetivo. Iria fazer Theodore reconhecer o relacionamento deles mesmo que tivesse que obrigá-lo. Quando desceu as escadas encontrou Theodore entrando no salão comunal e quando ele a viu abriu um sorriso enorme, então sentiu-se sortuda, como se pela primeira vez as coisas tivessem começando a dar certo. Quando se abraçaram conseguiu sentir como ele estava perfumado, o cheiro de laranja impregnando seu nariz a reconfortando.

\- Pansy, era você mesma que eu queria ver – cantarolou alisando seu rosto. Ele segurou a mão esquerda dela a puxando para o sofá. Seu coração batia descompassado. – Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te dizer – ele disse suspirando. – Não vou poder participar do jantar com sua mãe essa semana.

Ele sorriu timidamente segurando suas duas mãos e Pansy sentiu seu estômago afundar. Ela queria ser compreensiva, mas a cada semana que Nott arrumava uma desculpa diferente a loira percebia que talvez, mas apenas talvez, ele não estivesse levando a sério seu relacionamento. O moreno beijou sua bochecha começando a alisar sua cintura, mas Pansy não se sentia confortável no momento e quando ele segurou sua mão em direção a sua calça Pansy pulou alarmada.

\- Não acho que estou preparada, Theo – sussurrou afastando as mãos dele que suspirou frustrado. – Entenda, ainda é muito cedo...

Ele sorriu, mas parecia mais uma careta e se levantou fazendo pouco caso.

\- Estou com sono, Pans, vou dormir. Boa noite!

Pansy segurou os braços deles tentando impedi-lo de ir. – Eu estava pensando em fazer uma franja, o que você acha? – perguntou com a voz arrastada alisando o braço direito dele. Theodore virou o rosto ainda se afastando dela.

\- Vai ficar mais feia assim, Pans, já não basta suas bochechas serem bem caídas, não? – perguntou alisando suas bochechas. – Deveria procurar um feitiço para isso também. Você sabe como é chamada por aí, né? Mas não tem problema, tirando isso, você é linda.

Pansy ainda ficou um tempo no sofá o vendo se afastar e suspirou olhando para o relógio que marcava o início do jantar. Fez uma careta se amaldiçoando por ser tão boba, perguntava-se a cada instante qual era o seu problema. Se continuasse assim ela seria trocada. O que adiantava ter um relacionamento se ela não poderia satisfazer o namorado? E ela sabia que era por ser tão medrosa que o estava perdendo aos poucos, pois a cada garota mais velha e experiente, Theo se afastava dela cada vez mais. A preocupação e o medo cortavam seu interior como navalha e seu ar parecia comprimido contra o peito, estando cada vez mais difícil respirar, cada vez mais difícil conviver com a situação em que se encontrava, sentindo-se cada vez mais solitária e insuficiente. Apertou suas bochechas sentindo os olhos arderem e sabia que Theodore tinha razão.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos e aconselhável para maiores de dezesseis anos.

* * *

**MUDANÇA DE ****CORAÇÃO**

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Os padrões estabelecidos são rígidos**

* * *

"Me amar pode ser mais difícil

Do que amar outra pessoa

Vamos admitir

Os padrões que eu estabeleci

São mais rígidos para mim mesmo"

– tradução do trecho da música Answer: Love Myself de BTS (방탄소년단).

* * *

Eram três horas da tarde e faltavam três dias para o natal, Hogwarts estava mais iluminada que o normal e as árvores espalhadas por todo castelo estavam cobertas por uma falsa neve criada magicamente para dar a mesma sensação externa nos cômodos internos. A mesa da Lufa-lufa era a mais diversificada em termos de vestimentas, muitos usando roupas coloridas e andando de meia longa. A Sonserina e a Corvinal eram silenciosos e estavam todos apreciando o clima agradável com conversas baixas e exalando companheirismo, ao contrário da Grifinória que por mais que Hermione pedisse silêncio para ler era ignorada. Harry continuava tagarelando sobre Draco Malfoy e como ele estava aprontando alguma coisa naquele ano pelo simples fato de estar quieto demais, argumento do qual Hermione teve que olhar incrédula.

Estavam em seu sexto ano e deviam se preparar para as provas de final de ano, que seriam muito importantes para sua futura carreira – ela estava em dúvida entre ser promotora ou defensora pública. Quer dizer, não existia nada mais excitante para Hermione do que ser útil à sociedade. Claro que no início ela estava focada nos elfos domésticos, mas com o tempo começou a vislumbrar todos os que eram considerados párias, como os duendes, nascidos-trouxa, mestiços e, por incrível que pareça, Hermione começou a se perguntar se mulheres puro-sangue poderiam ser incluídas na lista por toda a submissão que eram criadas para serem submetidas.

E foi pensando sobre isso que parou para observar como claramente Daphne Greengrass e Pansy Parkinson pareciam competir para ver quem conseguia chamar mais atenção dos meninos, mas enquanto Greengrass parecia inflar com as bajulações, Pansy Parkinson iniciou um processo tão grande de autodepreciação que Hermione não se perdoaria se não fizesse nada para impedir, por mais que ela detestasse ter que se envolver com qualquer coisa que envolvia a loira. Todo mundo sabia que Pansy Parkinson e Theodore Nott estavam envolvidos em algum tipo de amizade colorida ou relacionamento aberto; não se sabia muito sobre isso e Hermione se recusava a acreditar em qualquer fofoca proferida por Padma e Lilá.

Embora Parkinson sempre andasse com Daphne Greengrass e Millicent Bulstrode por entre as aulas, ela sempre fora mais próxima de Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini, mas esse ano Malfoy sempre parecia avoado e Zabini tinha começado a namorar Sue Li e quando não estava estudando com Malfoy, estava aos beijos com Li, o que era algo que Hermione preferia nunca ter presenciado, mas andando pelo castelo nos horários de monitoria já vira tanta coisa que as vezes queria ficar cega por algumas horas para ter paz.

Tendo muito pouca atenção dos amigos e as migalhas que Theodore Nott lhe dava não era a toda que Parkinson estivesse cada dia mais irritada, o que significa descontar nos grifinórios, sempre arrumando briga e fazendo cena pelos corredores. Hermione tentou morder uma unha que já estava roída enquanto desviava os olhos da leitura de aritimância e encarava a loira que observava Theodore flertando com uma quintanista.

Hermione revirou os olhos para todo aquele drama adolescente. Quando o salão principal estava quase todo vazio, Hermione pediu licença aos amigos e saiu em disparada, parando na frente da loira. Pigarreou tentando chamar sua atenção e quando Pansy a notou, sorriu maliciosamente.

– Veio se vingar?

– Não! – exclamou Hermione ofendida. – Eu vim conversar de garota para garota.

– Então você realmente se considera uma garota! – Pansy fingiu surpresa fazendo Hermione querer estapeá-la. Desistiu completamente da ideia de conversar com Parkinson. Tinha uma ideia estabelecida de empatia e companheirismo com qualquer ser vivo que precisasse de ajuda, mas até ela tinha seus limites e, de forma alguma, era obrigada a ouvir ofensas de uma mimada idiota. - Minha mãe me ensinou sobre o seu tipo – Pansy continuou com o mesmo olhar malicioso. - Sangue-ruins são sem classe, por isso seu cabelo é tão bagunçado, por isso sua pele é tão queimada e sua cultura tão inferior. Quando eu te conheci, Granger, eu sabia que minha mãe falava a verdade.

Hermione parou fechando os punhos com raiva.

– Então foi a sua mãe que te ensinou a ser racista?

Pansy franziu o cenho.

– O que quer dizer sobre isso?

– Você acha que ter a pele mais clara, o cabelo mais liso e arrumado, e dinheiro o suficiente para manter a hegemonia da cultura puro-sangue te faz superior a mim, então o que é difícil de entender? – rosnou mais que falou, virando-se e colocando as mãos em cima da mesa. Sua agitação chamara a atenção de Rony, mas Harry o segurou; a muito tempo tinha aprendido que Hermione gostava de batalhar sozinha, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não ficaria de olhos nas duas garotas.

– Isso não faz sentido, Blaise Zabine é negro e não existem muitos rapazes mais finos e elegantes que ele, e eu certamente nunca o colocaria como inferior a mim.

– Ah, Parkinson, existe muitas outras formas de se sentir superior a outras pessoas e nem sempre a cor de pele é a causa. Quando você se sente superior a outra cultura, como você denomina isso? E não é apenas seu preconceito com culturas diferentes que é preocupante. Por exemplo, você certamente parece colocar os garotos num pedestal. Você por acaso acha que os garotos possuem algum tipo de superioridade?

Pansy inflou as bochechas ofendida.

– Eu não!

– Todo mundo sabe que você está louca para prender o Nott em um casamento por conveniência!

– É fácil pra você falar! Desde o divorcio minha mãe se sustenta com as migalhas que meu pai dá. Você acha que ela recebeu alguma herança sendo mulher?

– Esse é o ponto que eu quero chegar – Hermione estalou a língua no céu da boca. – A sociedade puro-sangue exclui pessoas diferentes, segrega culturas e oprime mulheres. Entendeu?

– Eu até entendo que uma pessoa que viveu sem uma cultura forte como base como você poderia ver as coisas dessa maneira – zombou. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com meu relacionamento com o Theo? Você fugiu completamente do foco e ainda insiste que essa baboseira faz sentido.

– Você está enganada! – suspira. – Opressão acontece de maneiras sutis, como quando quando permite que Theodore Nott pise nos seus sentimentos, faça pouco caso enquanto está se divertindo com outras meninas.

Pansy zombou.

– Nunca soube que você seria tão desatualizada. Nós temos um relacionamento superior aos conceitos ultrapassados que você insiste em me acusar de seguir. Diferente da relação ciumentas dos relacionamentos a dois, nós nos permitimos novas experiências.

Hermione sorriria se não sentisse tanta pena.

– Não existe um relacionamento superior, Parkinson, ou ele é saudável ou ele não é.

– Está acusando meu relacionamento de não ser saudável?

Hermione suspirou audivelmente.

– Não pelo que você imagina que seja.

– E o que exatamente você acredita que eu imagino?

– O que você sente quando ele está com outras garotas? Você está confortável com isso? E você sai com outros garotos?

– Isso é um interrogatório? – zombou. – Eu não me importo que ele saia com outras garotas e eu não preciso sair com outros garotos, não tenho obrigação de ter sentimentos por outras pessoas e nem de te dar explicações.

Hermione ainda a encarou de maneira duvidosa.

– Você pode ter razão, me desculpe. Não tenho motivo para duvidar de seu relacionamento. – Hermione estala a língua pensativa. Sentou-se mais próxima da loira que a olhou confusa. – Mas você entende que ele não pode te obrigar a nada, seja um relacionamento monogâmico ou não, ou mesmo um beijo ou algo a mais.

Pansy olhou para o lado desconfortável.

– Não sabia que trocávamos bilhetinhos sobre nossos sentimentos, _Granger_.

Hermione fez uma careta sabendo que ela tinha razão, mas não desviou do rosto da loira, analisando seu aspecto de perto.

– Você realmente gosta do seu cabelo assim? Vale a pena ter três diferentes feitiços lançados em si mesma para parecer tão mais pálida e jovem? – Pensou em apontar as diferentes pintinhas que ela tinha pela bochecha aos onze e doze anos que não estavam mais por ali, mas desistiu. – Você seria bonita mesmo se apenas saísse apenas com o rosto lavado por sabonete.

Pansy virou o rosto de supetão.

– O quê?

– O que eu quero dizer – Hermione pigarreou. -, é que se você gosta de como é agora e está satisfeita, eu estou errada em te pressionar, mas senão, eu fico feliz em ajudar.

– Eu não preciso da sua ajuda – sussurrou duvidosa.

– Sabe, eu já me importei muito com meu cabelo e adorava enrolá-lo e deixá-lo ondulado, fazia os meninos se virarem e olharem para mim e pensarem: "uau, Hermione Granger é uma menina". É um pensamento bobo, certo? Mas me fazia feliz e durante o quinto ano eu estava realmente feliz em ser notada, mas no fim eu não sentia que essa era eu. Talvez não faça sentido para você e seja uma coisa minha, mas estou feliz por ser eu mesma novamente e gastar menos tempo no espelho e mais tempo dormindo de manhã – Hermione terminou de dizer rindo sem graça. Pansy a encarava nos olhos sem piscar e o estômago de Hermione parecia embrulhar; ela pigarreou e se levantou.

– Seu cabelo é muito bonito, Parkinson, mas não deixe minha opinião importar.

– Como se eu ligasse – Pansy sussurrou, mas Hermione nem mesmo chegou a ouvir, andando até seus amigos que a encaravam sem entender por que ela estava falando com uma sonserina.

E essa foi a última vez em que se viram antes da guerra.

**.x.x.x. **

Hermione Granger estava em seu sétimo ano, finalmente. Depois da guerra todos os alunos iriam repetir o último ano perdido, mas nem todo aceitaram a situação em vista das memórias tenebrosas de momentos de tortura e terror que passaram na Batalha de Hogwarts. A primeira coisa que Hermione notou quando sentou na mesa da grifinória era que na mesa da Sonserina apenas cinco alunos haviam retornado para o último ano, chegando a repetir os nomes de todos que se lembrava e entre eles não estava Pansy Parkinson, o que era uma pena porque a meses desejava tirar satisfação com a garota que tentara entregar seu melhor amigo a Voldemort.

McGonagall insistiu para que Hermione fosse a monitora-chefe e após pensar com cuidado aceitou de bom grado. Já fazia uma semana que as aulas haviam começado e já estava fazendo ronda, quase dez da noite, sentindo o sono pesar, quando entrou na torre de astronomia e viu uma garota de cabelos pretos e curtos, a pele pálida brilhando na luz da lua que entrava pela janela, enquanto fumava de olhos fechados.

– Hey! – gritou com o rosto vermelho. A garota levou um susto, e embora seu corpo tivesse tremido, ainda estava no chão e após abrir os olhos a encarou, os olhos azuis mais escuros que Hermione já havia visto, mas não foi pelos olhos, mas pelas feições que Hermione a reconheceu, embora estivesse tão chocada que quase não conseguira fechar a boca aberta. Pansy Parkinson havia não só cortado o cabelo como pintado, o rosto pálido apresentava duas pintinhas na bochecha, duas mascas tão pequenas e escondidas perto da clavícula e orelha que se Pansy não estivesse com os cabelos lisos atrás da orelha mal nem teria se dado conta. – Uau – continuou sem perceber, a cara de choque cada vez mais embaraçosa que fez Pansy ficar vermelha, só não sabia se de raiva ou vergonha.

– Uau pra você também – respondeu, a voz mais grave do que Hermione se lembrava, o que fez a grifinória se perguntar se a sonserina estivera passando pela segunda puberdade, um que fazia sua voz ficar menos enguiçada e mais sexy, e quase se estapeou mentalmente pelo pensamento idiota. – Vejo que deixou o cabelo maior – comentou apontando para os cachos que desciam até a cintura. – Usou magia para fazê-los crescer mais depressa? Isso não é justo – brincou antes de tragar o cigarro, fazendo seu cabelo sacudir, trazendo Hermione de volta a realidade em que ela estava com raiva de Pansy Parkinson e queria muito soca-la, que junto a sua curiosidade a fez gritar.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo fumando aqui? E esse cabelo? O que você fez? E como ousa pisar em Hogwarts depois de tanto tempo e ainda mais depois de tentar matar meu melhor amigo! Sua...

– Okay, Granger – Pansy lamentou apagando o cigarro com pesar. – Não precisa de ofensas, eu sei. Sou a pior pessoa para você encontrar depois de tanto tempo, e sim, eu cheguei agora e perdi aula, grande merda...

Hermione chiou quando escutou o palavrão. Pansy a ignorou, seu semblante ficando melancólico.

– Me desculpa, eu fui imatura. Na verdade, eu sempre fui imatura e eu estava com tanto medo, meu pai era um comensal da morte e eu me senti tão pressionada – choramingou puxando as pernas e escondendo o rosto. Hermione desviou o olhar para o céu estrelado através da janela, as árvores de pinheiro criando uma paisagem atraente, boa o suficiente para a distrair do choro baixo da ex-loira. – Você tinha razão – continuou Pansy –, eu amava mais o Theo do que ele me amava.

Hermione queria estar com raiva, mas sorriu com simpatia sentindo que estava sendo encarada, logo permitindo-se olhar para a sonserina novamente.

– Em um relacionamento isso tem uma grande chance de acontecer, não é o fim do mundo – consolou.

– E você tinha razão, eu não queria que ele tivesse outras pessoas.

Hermione suspirou.

– Sinto muito, eu queria que tivesse dado certo.

– Eu também. Eu me esforcei muito, sabe? Mas a culpa é minha por insistir em um relacionamento com alguém que não gostava de mim.

– Você tinha muitas expectativas – concordou Hermione. – E a culpa é mais dele do que sua por não ter estabelecido seus sentimentos de imediato ao invés de te enganar.

Hermione fez careta, mas Pansy não chegou a ver.

– Até me aproveitei do relacionamento aberto e dei uns beijos no Draco – desconversou Pansy. -, mas parecia que eu estava beijando meu irmão. – Pansy fez careta com lágrimas brilhantes ainda caindo de seu rosto.

– Não pode ter sido assim tão ruim, ele é bonito – Hermione tentou amenizar o clima já sentindo-se bastante desconfortável. Pansy pareceu notar, logo tratando de limpar as lágrimas do rosto. Hermione sentou do seu lado, puxando a mão que limpava as lágrimas e a apertando. O coração de Pansy acelerou e ela desviou o olhar para as mãos sentindo-se confuda. – Quero dizer – Hermione continou e deu de ombros. -, ele é muito chato mas até que tem seu charme.

– Granger! Eu não imaginava que você tinha uma queda pelo Draco.

Hermione corou.

– Eu não tenho – resmungou. – Ele nem faz meu tipo.

– Então você não gosta de loiros.

Hermione a encarou com seus novos cabelos escuros.

– Ou de meninos – completou a grifinória fazendo Pansy se engasgar com a própria saliva.

– M-mas...

– O Vitor Krum? – Hermione completou achando graça da boca aberta da ex-loira. – Ele até que tentou e _eu tentei_, mas era como beijar um irmão, entende? – ela brincou batendo o cotovelo nas costelas da outra que arregalou mais ainda os olhos.

– Então quer dizer que você gosta de mim? – Hermione soltou a mão de Pansy revirando os olhos e a garota de olhos azuis se arrependeu da pergunta. Nem sabia de onde tinha vindo aquilo, só estava brincando.

– Tanto quanto você gosta de Severus Snape.

– Eu já tive uma quedinha por ele – segredou Pansy sentindo-se melhor agora que estavam conversando amigavelmente.

– Eca, Parkinson, não me faça ter pesadelos.

– Não foi nada demais – reclamou do drama da morena.

– Por favor, cala a boca.

Pansy suspirou

– A gente se vê nas aulas? – perguntou depois de um tempo em silencio.

– Olha só, agora que sabe que gosto de garotas já quer se livrar de mim – reclamou a morena brincando.

– Ah, mas você é besta.

Hermione riu do uso de palavras.

– Por que você pintou de preto e cortou?

Pansy olhou para o nada pensativa antes de responder.

– Eu cortei porque sempre achei o comprimento irritante e depois da guerra lembrei do que você me falou e comecei a me perguntar o que gostava em mim e o que eu queria fazer por mim, então a decisão foi fácil.

– Mas e a cor?

Pansy sorriu maliciosa.

– Você disse que gostava do meu cabelo, então eu queria mudá-lo completamente. Imagina que humilhação ter uma – Pansy fez suspense. – nascida-trouxa gostando de algo em mim. Um absurdo.

– Realmente, decadente – continuou Hermione.

– Um crime.

– Uma afronta – Hermione exclamou puxando uma mecha de seus cabelos escuros fazendo Pansy gemer, o que manteve Hermione em alerta a fazendo se levantar rapidamente. Pansy levantou uma sobrancelha e tentou acender outro cigarro, se Hermione não fosse mais rápida, tomando o maço da sua mão e o jogando pela janela. – Agora sim, Parkinson, boa noite.

Hermione se virou e começou a andar, apenas seus passos sendo ouvidos no silencio da noite.

– Boa noite, Hermione – concluiu Pansy olhando para suas costas que se distanciavam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos e aconselhável para maiores de dezesseis anos.

* * *

**MUDANÇA DE ****CORAÇÃO**

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Eu estava sufocando no meio da multidão**

* * *

"Eu estava sufocando no meio da multidão  
Elevando minha chuva até uma nuvem  
Que caía como cinzas no chão  
Esperando que meus sentimentos se afogassem  
Mas eles nunca se afogaram, sobreviveram, livres e soltos"

– tradução do trecho da música Believer de Imagine Dragons.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson arrumou seu cabelo pela quinta vez mas seu cabelo não ficava da mesma maneira que ela imaginava, a franja longa enrolando lateralmente perto dos olhos, os cabelos loiros em Chanel; já tinha perdido a conta de quantas maneiras diferentes já tinha cortado e pintado seu cabelo.

– Será que eu ficaria sexy ruiva? – perguntou para seu reflexo no espelho. O reflexo mudou a cor do seu cabelo para ruivo fazendo Pansy rir. – Talvez sem a franja – divagou e o espelho novamente modificou seu cabelo, fazendo Pansy abrir um sorriso enorme. – Definitivamente sexy.

Após mandar um beijinho para o espelho que fingiu desfalecer, a loira saiu do quarto com a roupa de formatura em Política Bruxa e já tinha um cargo a sua espera na assessoria política no ministério, o que não agradou sua mãe que esperava que com seus vinte e três anos ela estaria cuidando de pequenos herdeiros.

Lembrou-se de quando pediu permissão para entrar numa faculdade e sua mãe gritou com ela durante uma semana, chegando a fazer chantagem emocional, o que quase levou Pansy desistir se não fosse Hermione a apoiando durante todo o processo. Sorriu com a lembrança enquanto descia as escadas da Mansão Parkinson que quase perdera quando sua mãe passou a ameaçá-lo logo após se matricular no curso que ficava em uma faculdade ao sul da Irlanda do Norte.

– Perdão pelo atraso – se desculpou com a mãe que já estava pronta a trinta minutos a esperando decidir qual penteado usaria hoje. A festa seria feita em um castelo em Belfast e ela tinha convidado todos os seus amigos, o que queria dizer apenas cinco pessoas. Seu pai estava na prisão e sua mãe não tinha outra alternativa a não ser acompanha-la ou passar a noite sozinha em casa, e desde a separação com o marido não existia mais assustador para a sua mãe do que a possiblidade de ser abandonada novamente, o que era triste, mas impediu que sua mãe a expulsasse de casa quando teve uma boa desculpa.

Ao chegarem no lugar sua mãe ficou bastante feliz em perceber socialites conhecidas, o que a levou a abandonar a filha que ficou perdida sobre o que fazer. Cumprimentou alguns colegas de classe com quem conversava, mas que não tinha muita proximidade, pegou uma taça de champanhe e se dirigiu a sua mesa, seja lá onde ela estivesse. Riu quando percebeu Hermione Granger acompanhada de Harry Potter acenando pra ela da mesa.

– Parabéns, Pans! – cumprimentou a amiga, feliz pela conclusão do curso. Olhou para seu cabelo fazendo uma careta engraçada. – Minha nossa, Pansy, eu fico sem te ver por três meses e você já está com uma franja. Maldito dia em que eu abri minha boca pra falar desse cabelo, parece até que eu joguei uma praga – reclamou a abraçando sem nunca deixar o sorriso sair do rosto.

Pansy mostrou a língua, mas só Harry viu.

– Não fala assim do meu bebê – choramingou alisando os cabelos perfeitamente alinhados. – Olá, Harry – cumprimentou o melhor amigo da amiga. Harry sorriu timidamente logo se sentando enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro procurando Draco Malfoy. Desde que começaram a namorar a cinco meses não se desgrudavam. Hermione achou melhor ignorar o amigo e suas paranoias.

– Um dia seu cabelo ainda vai cair – profetizou enquanto aceitava uma taça de vinho de um garçom que passava do seu lado.

– Vira essa boca pra lá, encosto – reclamou enquanto se sentava na mesa. Nenhum amigo seu havia chegado e Hermione, sendo a nerd que era, não poderia deixar de ser pontual, além de arrastar seu amigo que nesse exato momento estava entediado.

– Você é ridícula e eu ainda vou arrancar os fios do seu cabelo quando perder a paciência – ameaçou, mas Pansy não conseguia levá-la a sério, nunca poderia.

– Deve estar passando muito tempo com os Weasleys, está até bruta agora – zombou lembrando-a que a um ano atrás tinha terminado o namoro com Ginny Weasley.

– Mas só fala besteira, eu nem sei o porquê de sermos amigas – resmungou querendo esquecer esse passado sombrio em que tinha pensado que namorar uma garota que até então era hétero era uma boa ideia. Ainda se lembrava claramente de Ginny pedindo para terminar porque tinha se enganado sobre seus sentimentos. A situação feria seu orgulho e Pansy não poderia deixar ela esquecer isso.

– Você ficou encantada com meu jeito de bad girl – flertou piscando para a morena.

– Só se for enojada.

– Não foi o que você disse quando eu te levei na balada antes de um dia de prova – falou chamando a atenção de Harry que já tinha ouvido aquela história um milhão de vezes, revirando os olhos e ignorando as garotas.

– Eu tirei uma nota horrível porque não conseguia ficar acordada durante o teste e você ainda me deu coisas estranhas para experimentar que me fizeram sentir calor em lugares que não irei nomear.

Harry fez careta.

– Ah, parem com essa história, eu não quero imaginar – reclamou escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Hermione fuzilou Harry antes de voltar sua atenção para a loira.

– Ah, meu, eu não aguento me lembrar disso – Pansy começou a rir descontroladamente. – Você começou a tirar a roupa e dançar com toda garota que via na frente!

Hermione queria dizer que não via nenhuma graça, mas, na verdade, era uma lembrança engraçada. Suspirou audivelmente.

– Ainda bem que você me tirou daquele estado deplorável.

– Eu ainda estou emocionada por você ter tentado me beijar – falou sorrindo maliciosamente levantando uma sobrancelha. Hermione sentiu seu rosto começar a esquentar, mas forçou-se a pensar na parte divertida da história e não na constrangedora.

– E você usou _aguamenti _em mim.

\- Bem merecido, sua assediadora! – Pansy empurrou o braço de Hermione.

– Verdade, desculpa – falou Hermione com sinceridade, as sobrancelhas juntas em preocupação. Harry estapeou a própria testa.

– Meu, Granger, você é fofa – comentou a olhando diretamente nos olhos. A morena não sabia o porquê de não conseguir se controlar, seu rosto vermelho e um sorriso tímido no rosto. Foi nesse momento que Draco Malfoy apareceu. Os olhos de Harry chegaram a brilhar e Pansy fingiu vomitar.

– Estão falando de sexo? Porque a cara de Granger está impagável.

– Oh, céus! – Suspirou Hermione virando a taça de vez na boca.

– Está tentando se embebedar de novo? Eu não vou te impedir de ficar pelada hoje! – provocou Pansy sendo fuzilada pela amiga. – Ora, ora, não seja assim, sabe que estou brincando, vou te deixar pelo menos de sutiã.

Dessa vez Harry não conseguiu se controlar, jogou o rosto na mesa rindo loucamente. Draco Malfoy olhou de uma a outra com malícia. Pansy levantou uma sobrancelha pra ele. Antes que a morena pudesse falar algo para se defender, os outros amigos de Pansy chegaram. Blaise Zabine vinha acompanhado de uma ruiva, que Pansy fez questão de prestar atenção tentando adivinhar se a cor ruiva era natural ou não, logo atrás, quase como se tivessem marcado de chegar juntos do Zabini, estava Millicent e Theodore, andando de mãos dadas. Embora o relacionamento deles não tivesse dado certo e Theodore fosse um babaca, Pansy não conseguia se desvencilhar de seu afeto pelo amigo, hoje em dia, realmente sendo apenas um amigo. Com todos os cinco amigos, Penelope, a noiva de Zabine, como logo ficou sabendo, e Harry Potter totalizando uma mesa retangular com nove pessoas.

– Parabéns, Parkinson – Penelope deu três beijos em sua bochecha a felicitando. Depois de Penelope, Zabine se adiantou beijando sua mão como um cavaleiro, sendo imitado por Nott. Millicent a abraçou forte. Hermione e Harry cumprimentaram todos igualmente polido e distantes, nunca tendo realmente se tornado amigos. Hermione ainda guardava suspeitas sobre Nott, mas nada que a impedisse de estar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Depois das histórias que ouvira sobre ele nunca deixou de tentar convencer Pansy de que ela estava praticamente sendo coagida a ter relações sexuais sem estar preparada, argumento rapidamente descartado por Pansy já que nunca fora fisicamente forçada a nada. Hermione sempre mantinha vigilância quando estava perto do moreno, mas, infelizmente nunca conseguiu provar seus atos imorais.

Já eram quase meia noite quando a entrega dos diplomas foi finalizada e todos já estavam meio bêbados. Às dez horas da noite sua mãe tinha ido embora alegando estar cansada, embora Pansy soubesse que ela não suportava estar a tanto tempo perto de uma nascida-trouxa, mas aceitou de bom grado, porque Hermione parecia tão ou mais tensa que a sua mãe. Aproveitando que a mulher mais velha havia ido embora, Draco falou algo no ouvido de Harry o puxando para a pista de dança quando uma música lenta começou. Pansy não conseguia parar de encará-los. Era muito fofo como Draco não parava de sorrir quando estava junto de Harry, não o sorriso maldoso que a maioria das pessoas conhecia, mas um que mostrava suas gengivas e seus olhos se fechavam tanto que pareciam meia lua, um sorriso que forçava todo seu rosto a trabalhar.

Desviou os olhos quando um homem alto e loiro dos olhos castanhos chegou perto de Hermione a chamando para dançar, fazendo com que Pansy fechasse a cara. Fazia dois anos que Pansy tinha percebido que talvez não fosse tão hétero assim, e culpava inteiramente Draco que chegou na sua casa na Irlanda do Norte para passar as férias e a obrigou a ir com ele em boates algbt's em busca de novas experiencias. Na época ela não sabia, mas Draco tinha começado a ter sentimentos por Harry.

Ambos trabalhavam como auror e naquele mesmo ano tinham sido designados para trabalhar juntos e como numa história clichê, depois de quase se matarem acabaram dando uns amassos, o que deixou Draco confuso sobre sua sexualidade e um Harry Potter evasivo que fugiu do loiro por quase um ano inteiro após pedir transferência para outro parceiro. Quando Harry criou coragem para conversar com o loiro, Draco já tinha aceitado seus sentimentos e após um relacionamento casual, Draco pediu Harry em namoro em uma viagem que fizeram a Bruges na Bélgica. Lembrava-se de como ficara tímida no início, mas após observar algumas meninas se pegando na boate percebeu algumas reações vergonhosas no seu corpo, mas tinha sido apenas depois de Hermione ter começado a namorar Ginny que percebeu que talvez não fosse tão amistosa assim com a amiga.

Mesmo depois da negativa de Hermione o homem continuou insistindo, e Pansy notou que a amiga já estava perdendo o temperamento, e inconscientemente alisou a perna da amiga. O vestido de Hermione era rosa e subia até o meio da coxa, exatamente o local onde Pansy estava sonhando passar as mãos, na parte mais alta de suas pernas, no local mais visível para que o engomadinho intrometido pudesse ver.

Quando o homem viu, ao invés de se afastar, pareceu ficar mais animado e colocou a mão por cima da sua, sorrindo para as duas. Quando pensou em levantar a varinha e ameaçar o sem-noção, Hermione já tinha levantado a varinha e, embora não soubesse que feitio ela havia lançado, o homem escondeu o rosto com as mãos reclamando de sentir uma dor enorme enquanto saia correndo. Hermione lhe sorriu vitoriosa, mas não tirou a mão de Pansy, ambas logo voltando seus olhares para Draco e Harry que no momento dançavam agarrados; quase dava para ver Harry enchendo o pescoço de Draco de beijos.

Constrangida, tornou-se autoconsciente da situação em que se encontravam e do que estavam vendo. Olhou para os outros da mesa que estavam muito distraídos conversando com as namoradas, não percebendo o drama que tinha acabado de acontecer. Era quase surreal como ambos conseguiam se fechar em seu próprio mundo e Pansy se perguntou se era assim que casais de verdade, apaixonados, se sentiam.

– Eles não têm vergonha – reclamou Pansy embora não estivesse falando sério.

– Sua mão ainda está na minha coxa – sussurrou Hermione no ouvido da loira que virou para lhe encarar engolindo seco. Seus olhos foram de seus olhos até o corpo da amiga percebendo pela primeira vez o decote suave do vestido, sentindo-se uma pervertida por encarar o colo da amiga tão de perto. Afastou sua mão e cadeira desviando o olhar e torcendo para que a morena não tenha percebido. – Quando você vai me contar? – perguntou Hermione com a voz alta já que estavam mais afastadas.

– Contar o quê? – perguntou de volta nervosa.

Hermione fez uma careta engraçada, mas não respondeu mais nada. Quando um homem moreno e baixo a chamou para dançar, Pansy não pensou duas vezes e se deixou levar, louca para fugir daquele momento de tensão. Quando a dança terminou, ou seja, depois de estar com os pés doendo após dançar umas três músicas, resolveu se sentar. Seus amigos só estavam esperando ela voltar para se despedirem, só sobrando Draco e Harry que não paravam de se beijar, Draco já estava quase sentando no colo do moreno, e Hermione Granger que tagarelava sobre um de seus casos no ministério. Quando já ia amanhecer o dia resolveram ir embora, andaram até o ponto de aparatação do castelo e quando Draco e Harry terminaram de partir, deixando as mulheres sozinhas, Hermione pigarreou.

– Eu pensei em passar o fim de semana na sua casa, se não for incomodo – falou Hermione. – Faz tempo que eu não passo um tempo com você e depois que Harry começou a namorar, Rony casou, Ginny nem olha na minha cara, não tenho muitos amigos pra quem recorrer e eu me sinto meio solitária em casa – completou sorrindo constrangida.

– Então eu fui a última opção? – dramatizou, mas no fundo realmente queria saber a resposta.

– Você é a que mora mais longe e sua mãe não gosta de mim – choramingou puxando Pansy para um abraço, o corpo macio da amiga a apertando enquanto Pansy se obrigava a não prestar atenção quais partes do corpo apertavam quais. – Eu juro que ajudo na mudança – prometeu.

– B-bem... – gaguejou. – Não acho que mamãe vai lhe expulsar, ela anda de muito bom humor, acho até que encontrou um namorado novo – brincou se lembrando de quando contou a amiga do primeiro namorado da mãe após o divórcio; um francês robusto com posses na Irlanda que ria e tudo e qualquer coisa, praticamente um luffa-luffa, segundo a opinião maldosa de Pansy Parkinson, do qual Hermione fez questão de discutir.

Hermione sorriu afastando seu corpo, mas não muito, ainda estando perigosamente perto. Hermione enlaçou suas mãos para que aparatassem, fazendo a boca de Pansy salivar ao sentir a proximidade e de como ela parecia quentinha, aproveitando para entrelaçar seus dedos. Toda vez que ficavam muito próximas, o cérebro de Pansy parecia um viciado procurando qualquer motivo para tocá-la, e a cada instante separadas se pegava fantasiando o que fariam quando estivessem juntas, sobre o que falariam, e quando tinha oportunidade de saciar seus desenhos ingênuos, a satisfação que a tomava era perturbadora. Não era algo que ela pudesse controlar, já que os nossos desejos são como crianças pequenas: quanto mais lhes cedemos, mais exigentes se tornam; e amar nunca foi muito diferente.

Estalou a língua no céu da boca querendo afastar os pensamentos melosos. Não queria pensar que amava a amiga. Atração era algo que Pansy entendia e respeitava, já tivera muitas experiencias, e sabia o que era ter amigos tão próximos, pois conhecia a maioria desde a infância, mesmo que tenha perdido o contato com alguns, mas amar, não sabia nem se amava seus pais, quanto mais uma garota que conversa a apenas seis anos; não fazia sentido. Mas o corpo de Pansy não ligava para o que fazia ou não sentido, porque quando chegaram na mansão e Hermione lhe sorriu, sentiu como se borboletas saíssem do seu estômago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos e aconselhável para maiores de dezesseis anos.

* * *

**MUDANÇA DE ****CORAÇÃO**

* * *

**Capítulo 04: É como se este mundo pertencesse a você e a mim**

* * *

"Sim, parece que podemos entender

um ao outro apenas por um olhar

Meu coração ainda está florescendo

é como se este mundo só pertencesse a você e a mim"

– tradução do trecho da música Time With You de Kyunhyun (do grupo Super Junior).

* * *

Quando Ginny terminara com ela Hermione não se sentiu triste, apenas machucada, seu orgulho estava ferido, mas havia percebido que a algum tempo não a amava mais, e foi por isso que chorou por três dias. Hermione queria dizer que não desistiria de Ginny e que a iria reconquistar, queria viver um amor incondicional na qual enfrentariam obstáculos e ficariam juntas, mas não era possível, não se ela fosse ser sincera consigo mesma.

Abrir mão, deixar ir, desapegar; isso liberta de alguma forma, por mais que nos aprisione em lembranças do que poderia ter sido. Ela era inteligente o suficiente para saber que algum momento do seu relacionamento com a ruiva não sentia mais a euforia do início e, talvez, Ginny nunca tivesse sentido. Deveria ser triste, mas não pelos motivos esperados. Quando completara noventa dias após o fim de relacionamento delas, Hermione aparecera na casa de Pansy chorando, a loira não falou nada, apenas ficou sentada do seu lado servindo chá para as duas.

Você não poderia esperar que Hermione não tivesse notado, afinal, ela era uma das bruxas mais extraordinárias que o mundo já havia visto, para não dizer extremamente inteligente e estudiosa. Hermione tinha notado os olhares demorados, a timidez súbita, os movimentos impulsivos de tocá-la, os pequenos momentos de ciúmes abafados por um sorriso falso que no início pensou se algo normal de amigas, já que diferente das suas outras namoradas, Ginny a conhecia a tanto tempo que acabavam tendo uma intimidade maior. Quando Pansy e Hermione começaram a ficar próximas, Rony parara de falar com ela, obviamente com ciúmes e, embora Harry não fosse tão infantil, percebia que ele ficava desconfortável perto da loira. Por que seria diferente com Pansy? Mas não podia mais negar que a loira estava ficando cada vez mais óbvia.

Hermione queria respeitar o espaço de Pansy mas desde que descobrira começou a pensar na possibilidade de se envolverem romanticamente e a reparar mais na amiga e, pior, percebeu que não era a primeira vez que notava a amiga, mas nunca tinha levado seus pensamentos a sério ou pensado na possibilidade de terem um relacionamento, primeiramente por ela ser heterossexual, nunca tendo demonstrado nenhuma outra inclinação, segundamente por ser a maldita Pansy Parkinson, a garota mais irritante que teve o prazer de conhecer. É claro que Hermione notou como ela era bonita, desde o terceiro ano, ou seria quarto? A questão é que beleza nunca sustentou nenhum relacionamento, além de que conhecia a amiga bem o suficiente para saber que se não tivesse um casamento a vista preferiria um relacionamento casual e Hermione, por mais que adorasse a ideia de um relacionamento sério, nunca fora do tipo que idealizava casamento.

E foi no baile de formatura, enquanto sentia a mão fria da loira em si, que seu cérebro pareceu compreender a gravidade da situação. Tinham que conversar sobre isso e estabelecer os limites de seu relacionamento. Talvez fosse melhor esquecer essa atração boba que poderia lhe custar mais uma amiga e, já estava tão apegada aos carinhos inocentes de Pansy que isso já lhe bastava. Mesmo Ginny nunca fora carinhosa.

Desde o início de sua estranha amizade, Pansy lhe confidenciara que não sabia aparatar e logo Hermione tomou aulas com ela mesmo que já tivesse aprendido. Nas primeiras semanas de aula, Hermione insistiu em segurar suas mãos e aparatar com ela, apenas para lhe ensinar e passar confiança, mas se tornara uma situação tão comum que se tornara um hábito. Entretanto, mesmo com essa prova de confiança, foi apenas no natal, quando Pansy a convidara para passar uns dias na sua casa que Hermione entendeu que não seriam apenas colegas de classe, seriam amigas durante os anos que se passassem após Hogwarts.

Já era sábado à noite, tinham terminado de organizar todas as caixas para a mudança que Pansy faria domingo, e estavam tão cansadas que às vinte horas resolveram dormir. Hermione estava confortável em seu pijama amarelo comportado, enquanto Pansy usava um vestido de seda azul. Já perdera a conta de quantas piadas Pansy tinha feito sobre seu pijama desde ontem. Pansy escovava os cabelos na penteadeira, prendendo diversas mechas em bobs para que estivessem perfeitamente encaracolados no outro dia.

– Você parece minha tia Alice – comentou Hermione maldosamente.

– Sorte dela ser tão bonita quanto eu.

– Assim não tem graça provocar você – gemeu Hermione ficando confortável no colchão.

Pansy deu de ombros sem se importar com a reclamação e começou a cantarolar. Hermione passou um tempo em silêncio antes de resolver desabafar.

– Desisto das mulheres, elas são muito complicadas – reclamou pensando no seu relacionamento com Ginny. Depois de mais de trezentos dias era esperado que ela tivesse superado, mas Hermione era muito insistente e Pansy possuía muito pouca paciência para dar corda aos seus devaneios.

– A culpa é sua por só querer relacionamentos sérios, e você ainda diz que eu que sou tradicional.

– Você só quer homem pra casar! – exclama Hermione frustrada.

– Nem sempre. – Pansy sorri maldosamente enquanto se deitava na cama. Hermione faz careta ao imaginar Pansy tendo casos com homens naquela mesma cama.

– Não quero saber da sua vida sexual!

– Você tem ciúmes da minha vida sexual bem resolvida – brincou.

– Vida sexual é muito supervalorizado, eu quero romance.

Pansy zombou de Hermione.

– Quanta blasfêmia. Vai me dizer que não aproveitou seu namorico com a Weasleyzete.

– Quem é que fala namorico?

– Não mude de assunto. – Pansy a cutucou na bochecha, fazendo Hermione se virar para olhá-la nos olhos.

– Não estou mudando de assunto – resmungou. – Não é algo que se converse na cama com uma amiga.

Pansy levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Como você é chata, Granger, nunca quer me contar as histórias legais.

– Mas eu te contei de todos os nossos encontros!

– Ah, não – lamentou Pansy. -, você sabe muito bem do que estou me referindo, mocinha.

– Só porque você é uma pervertida! – reclamou Hermione vermelha. – Você não era assim quando nos conhecemos!

– Eu tinha dezesseis anos! – reclamou ultrajada.

– Pois eu tenho vinte e quatro e acho você uma sem-vergonha.

Pansy bufou entrando debaixo da colcha.

– Ta, ta, tudo bem, agora paga essa luz.

Hermione ficou pensativa entre apagar ou não as luzes. Observou a cara emburrada da amiga.

– Sabe que eu poderia ter me livrado daquele homem sozinha, não precisava interferir.

Pansy sabia exatamente sobre o que ela estava falando. Olhou para a luz que continuava acessa sem entender o porquê de Hermione continuar puxando assunto.

– Você ia arrancar a cabeça dele – acusou a loira.

– Pelo menos assim ele iria me respeitar! – reclamou Hermione com os olhos tão brilhantes que parecia que saiam fagulhas dos olhos.

– Você fica tão sexy bravinha – sussurrou, mas Hermione ouviu. Era desses momentos de fala impulsiva que Hermione já havia notado que estavam ocorrendo cada vez mais.

– É porque você nunca me viu com um chicote na mão! – provocou.

– Hermione! – dessa vez foi a vez de Pansy ficar vermelha.

– Por que tão sensível? Era brincadeira – perguntou calmamente, mas seu interior crepitava em expectativa. Já imaginara como rejeitar Pansy da maneira mais educada possível.

– Brincadeira, sei – respondeu ignorando a pergunta. Hermione gemeu. Odiava rodeios, e odiava mais ainda saber que Pansy estava alimentando um sentimento por si que não podia ser correspondido, não se queria viver em paz. Lançou um feitiço que impediria a mãe de Pansy ouvir a conversa; já era odiada por ela o suficiente por uma vida inteira.

– Okay, Pansy, já que você não vai falar, eu vou falar. Você gosta de mim, não sei como sua cabecinha heterossexual chegou a essa conclusão, mas está óbvio e você precisa se abrir pra mim para que supere esses sentimentos o mais depressa possível!

Pansy congelou na cama. Seu corpo era como uma estátua, mas seu coração bata tão rápido que parecia que passaria mal e desmaiaria a qualquer instante. Olhou para o rosto impassível de Hermione, o rosto tão sério e calmo que Pansy sentiu raiva como não sentia a sete anos pela morena.

– Se eu gosto ou não de você não é da sua conta! – rosnou Pansy a empurrando da cama sem muito sucesso.

– É claro que é! Você não pode confundir seus sentimentos por mim. Nós somos amigas, boas amigas que já passaram por tantas coisas juntas que é impossível não sentir uma pitadinha de atração, mas seja racional, Pans, você nunca sequer me acha bonita.

E novamente vinha a Hermione tentando colocar argumentos racionais em sentimentos. Isso irritava tanto Pansy ao ponto de querer machucar fisicamente a morena.

– Sinto muito se você me acha tão superficial. Eu entenderia a sete, oito anos atrás, mas depois de tanto tempo juntas, você julga o que deu posso ou não sentir? Vá se fuder, Granger! – a empurrou, dessa vez a machucando com as unhas para que ela caísse. Hermione a puxou junto, mas Pansy conseguiu se segurar na cama. – E se você sente atração por mim devia falar na minha cara, sua covarde mentirosa!

– Sua infantil mimada! – gritou Hermione. – Eu estou tentando proteger você de você mesma! Você não vai conseguir ser feliz comigo, porque eu nunca podia te dar seu sonho de um casamento puro-sangue heteronormativo!

Pansy gritou batendo Hermione com o travesseiro.

– Você nem sequer entende que a anos meu sonho se tornou ser importante pra você!

A partir daquele ponto Pansy já estava chorando e Hermione a encarava com o cenho franzido.

– Isso não faz o menor sentido!

– Pare de tentar dar sentido aos meus sentimentos! _Eles são meus!_

– Não faz o menor sentido! – Hermione interrompeu seus gritos. – Não faz a porra do menor sentido ter um sonho tão idiota sendo que você já é muito importante pra mim!

Pansy se ajoelhou segurando as bochechas da morena.

– Repete isso!

– Com todos os palavrões? – perguntou hipnotizada pelos olhos azuis. Pansy arregalou os olhos apertando as bochechas diversas vezes antes de segurar os cabelos da morena com delicadeza. – Você é a idiota mais importante na minha vida, e que Merlin me ajude, porque eu quero muito beijar você mas é tão errado...

Pansy negou com a cabeça.

– Você não consegue me imaginar beijando você?

– Eu consigo – sussurrou e logo após ofegou quando Pansy se aproximou, a respiração quente batendo em seu rosto. – Mas eu já passei por isso e sei que vai dar tudo errado.

Pansy negou com a cabeça mordendo os lábios. Isso era demais pra Hermione que tentou desviar o olhar.

– Você não sabe nada do que vai acontecer porque não tem a porra de uma bola de cristal, sua idiota – resmungou antes de encostar seus lábios na bochecha de Hermione. A ex-grifinória não entendia como Pansy conseguia ser doce e carinhosa ao mesmo tempo em que era uma pirralha mimada que a fazia querer matá-la, mas no momento seu cérebro não estava funcionando o suficiente para manter argumentos. – E se tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis descobrir é qual a textura dos seus lábios – falou lhe dando um selinho logo após. Hermione choramingou ao mesmo tempo que levantava as duas mãos de encontro ao corpo magro e macio da loira. – E como será que Hermione Granger beija uma garota?

E foi como se o mundo desaparecesse e seus sentidos se focassem em uma coisa só, um toque, um virar de rosto, os dentes afiados que machucavam os lábios, a língua molhada que bagunçava sua boca, as mãos afoitas que confundia seu corpo, o coração descompassado que a deixava extasiada, a falta de oxigênio que a deixava tonta; seus sentidos tentando acompanhar o ritmo estabelecido no beijo mas Pansy precisava desesperadamente respirar, mas não queria abrir os olhos, não queria encarar o que tinha feito.

Quando se permitiu abrir os olhos encontrou o olhar sereno de Hermione era firme, não permitindo fugas. Pansy a abraçou, sendo retribuída, o rosto se escondendo nas curvas do pescoço da amiga, e o alívio de saber que era correspondida aliviando o peso no seu coração, um peso que nem sabia que carregara durante tanto tempo.

– Pansy, eu não vou me casar com você, você sabe, certo? – perguntou alisando seus cabelos. Lágrimas encheram os olhos da loira e seu coração se apertou. Ela sabia, mas que droga, é claro que ela sabia.

– Mas você vai ficar do meu lado quando eu contar pra minha mãe? – perguntou e a boca de Hermione ficou seca. Afastou Pansy do abraço a encarando séria.

– Você vai assumir a gente?

Pansy apertou os olhos e passou os braços no pescoço de Hermione que virou o pescoço lentamente em busca de contato.

– Se você não assumir a gente eu nunca mais vou falar com você – ameaçou, e Hermione sabia que ela falava sério. – Já que você resolveu discutir sobre meus sentimentos, ouça atentamente – pediu e Hermione acenou positivamente. – O que eu sinto é que eu quero você aqui comigo, e no ministério quando eu estiver trabalhando, do meu lado nos encontros de alunos, e no meu quarto quando eu estiver dormindo, está entendendo?

Hermione inspirou emocionada e sem saber o que dizer.

– Eu vou ser uma péssima namorada, eu nem tenho o que você está acostumada – apontou para o próprio corpo. Pansy negou com a cabeça.

– Eu que vou ser uma péssima namorada já que desde Nott nunca tive ninguém sério e mesmo naquela época tudo era uma bagunça.

Hermione lambeu os lábios desviando os olhos para a janela, a imagem do céu muito similar ao visto pelas duas no encontro na torre de astronomia, mas ao invés de pinheiros, o céu estrelado iluminava um gigantesco mar rodeado de basaltos.

– Você tem certeza que gosta de meninas? – Hermione perguntou em dúvida.

– Vou ter que te beijar de novo? – provocou sentando-se no colo de Hermione que sentiu reações nada inocentes acontecendo por todo seu corpo. Pansy apertou as bochechas de Hermione, admirando os olhos da morena que a anos se tornara seu porto-seguro. Juntou toda coragem que podia antes de beijar o pescoço de Hermione, subindo e descendo os beijos, espalhando um pouco de saliva em lugares improváveis antes de se afastar e observar seu semblante entorpecido. – Eu não queria ter que dizer isso, porque eu sou uma puta covarde, mas aí vai; Hermione Jane Granger, eu te amo a quase dois longos anos e espero que você me ame de volta ou eu vou arrancar seus cabelos enquanto você dorme.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

– Você é realmente romântica – zombou, embora não como imaginara na sua cabeça, já que a voz estava muito suave e suas mãos alisavam a cintura da loira. Virou o rosto lentamente e Pansy a segui como um cãozinho. – Eu acho que te amo a tempo o suficiente.

Pansy abriu um sorriso enorme antes e a abraçar.

– Amanhã mesmo peça minha mão em namoro pra minha mãe! – exigiu Pansy e Hermione fez careta.

– Mudei de ideia, acho que te odeio.

** .x.x.x. **

**N/A:** Fic publicada para o Desafio de Férias do Nyah!Fanfiction.

Yeh o/ Acabou. Eu pensei que não ia conseguir fazer a fic, eu juro! Se eu fosse desenrolar todos os acontecimentos isso iria virar uma Long!Fic e eu não estou a fim. Hahaha

Desculpa a enrolação ou se ofendi alguém. Deixe-me saber se vocês gostaram e se teve algo que incomodou vocês. Prometo repensar minha escrita. Voltei a escrever depois de uns cinco anos, então me perdoem as falhas.

Música sorteada: The Best Damn Thing de Avril Lavigne.

Itens utilizados: Se libertar de relação abusiva, casal LGBT, colegial, feitiços, desejos e estrelas.

Trechos utilizados:

"Os nossos desejos são como crianças pequenas: quanto mais lhes cedemos, mais exigentes se tornam."

"Abrir mão. Deixar ir. Desapegar... Isso liberta de alguma forma. Por mais que nos aprisione em lembranças do que poderia ter sido."

Imagens utilizadas (acho que não dá para colocar aqui): estrelas sob uma floresta de pinheiros e Draco e Harry dançando.


End file.
